


Monsters

by bloopy_moons



Series: Let's Play || Salt Squad One Shots [5]
Category: Salty Boys - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Blood, Death Threats, F/M, Gar is a werewolf, I guess???, M/M, Molly a witch, Pain, Paranormal, Swearing, This is probably one of the longest things I ever written, Wade a giant, and JP the fairy?, and i don't like it, everyone is some kind of creature except Patrck, hate towards humans, he has wings and stuff, hes the only human, low key - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy_moons/pseuds/bloopy_moons
Summary: Gar has yet to tell his boyfriend that he's a... well he's a werewolf. But after some poor planning he ends up taking him out to dinner on a full moon night. Chaos begins





	Monsters

Gar paced nervously back and forth through his apartment staring at his phone. Today's the day I'm going to tell him, he let out a shaky breath walking into his kitchen to grab a glass of water. He sipped it slowly hoping to calm his nerves as he watched the clock on the wall tick closer and closer to when Patrck would arrive.

He wasn't sure why he was so nervous; he had told other people, and while they were shocked at first they slowly warmed up to the idea. But this is Pat, this isn't some random Giant or dumb forest sprite. Gar scratched at his face before he began pacing throughout his apartment once again.

When the doorbell rang Gar jumped, startled from his panicked thoughts. He looked at himself one last time in the mirror before calmly opening the door with a deep breath. His face contorted into a bright smile seeing Patrck, who looked as excited as Gar wanted to feel, standing there ready for their date. At that moment all of Gar's fears almost left him as he grabbed a hold of Pat's hand and lend him out. He didn't have to tell him now, he just had to tell him before the end of the night.

~

Pat squeezed Gar's hand as they walked down the busy road. Their fingers were intertwined, hands swinging with the cool spring breeze, and overall they were happy.

Gar smiled at Pat as they came upon the inexpensive but quality restaurant. A well-dressed waitress walked them to their table. Gar rubbed his nose. Who knew a vamp would work the day shift? He shook the thought from his head focusing on Patrck who now looked nervous.

"Hey, you alright?" Gar smiled at Pat who smiled back, Gar reached for Patrck's hand and brushed his thumb over Pat's knuckles.

"I'm fine, it just feels like everyone is staring" Pat was watching Gar's thumb move in its steady rhythm. Gar looked around briefly, people were watching. Though it could've just been his paranoia getting to him.

The waitress came back with their drinks and then proceed to write down their orders. They talked lightly, trying not to be too loud. Patrck keep falling silent every few minutes, eyeing the older couple behind Gar.

Gar knew they were there. He could taste the garlic that was covering them head to toe from 3 meters away. How the waitress could stand near them he didn't know, but he pitied her. He could also feel the obsessive amount of silver they wore, it made his skin itch and burn but he tried to stop it from showing.

Their food finally came and they ate in a comfortable silence. Gar felt his skin itch again and he looked at his watch, it was almost sunset. He bit on the inside of cheek, getting lost in his sudden anxiety. Patrck playfully kicked him from under the table, shooting him a big smile.

Gar took in a deep breath, shoving the last of his food into his mouth and taking a signed water. He looked up to see that Patrck had also just finished his plate so he called the waitress over and promptly paid, they left the restaurant and started heading back towards Gar's apartment.

~

The warm night air that surrounded them clawed at Gar's lungs. It didn't help that he was counting down how many minutes he had left.

He stopped walking, looking up at the sun that was still setting behind buildings and the rest of the city life. Patrck looked back, realizing Gar was no longer walking with him.

"H-hey Pat?"

"Yeah? Everything okay?" Pat walked closer to Gar and intertwined their fingers. Gar took a deep breath, he could already feel his teeth begin to sharpen themselves under his tongue.

"Do you-?" Gar stopped to think about his words, his voice sounded raw.

"Do you believe in monsters?" Patrck looked at him confused. He didn't know, nor understand, what Gar meant.

"I mean, yeah? Well no? Hmm" Pat took a second to think about his answer.

"I believe that anyone can be a monster if they let their self's be. Why?"

Gar was still watching the sun set, but every part of his body told him to run. He couldn't let Patrck see him like, like that. He glanced down at his arm and saw the abundance of fur beginning to grow.

"I- I... You see I am, uh-" he looked up to Pat's brown eyes, they held so much love, love towards him, but yet they also held worry and concern.

Gar's heart hurt; it hurt from the anxiety and stress he had put on himself all day. It hurt from the joy and love he felt from Pat. And now it hurt from his body shifting.

Gar leaned forward connecting his lips with Pat's. It was light and sweet, but held so much emotion that Gar had been holding in. When he pulled back he looked once more at the sun, it was almost completely gone by then and panic hit him like a brick. He gave an apologetic smile to Pat before running off; Pat yelled after him to stop.

Gar didn't have time to stop, he didn't even have time to get back to his apartment. He felt the first wave of pain strike through his legs, a wave of nausea following as he ducked behind a dumpster back in an ally way. His body went cold, blood filling his mouth from his tongue.

He let out a dry heave, his back arching up before another wave of pain hit his legs. He closed his eyes, letting out a dog like whimper which was followed by a deep growl. He felt his arms, the only things keeping him not face down on the ground, give way and the next thing he knew he was out.

~

Patrck reached Gar's apartment knocking lightly on the door. The moon shined a pale blue through a window at the end of the hall, he felt cold. He knocked again, concern was the only thing Pat's eyes held.

"Come on Gar, open up" Pat knocked again trying to be quite. Gar had said most people in his building were awake at night but still, Patrck didn't was to be rude. Patrck tried the door knob, it rattled but remained locked.

The door 2 apartments over opened, a boy about the same height as Patrck leaned out looking down the hall to see Pat.

"Oh, hello!" he waved, Patrck walked towards him. As he approached he could smell an overwhelming amount of pine emitting from the room, he crinkled his nose. The boy closed the door slightly more so Pat could only see his head when he walked over.

"Uh, hello. Do you know if Gar came home?"

"Nope," Pat squinted his eyes

"'Nope' he didn't come home or 'Nope' you don't know?" the boy laughed in reply.

"Nope to both! Of course. Hey wait, you should ask that guy he left with earlier!"

"What guy? When did they leave?"

"Oh a while ago~. But I'm not sure who the guy was... He's about your height though. And had the same color hair... Oh and he also had the same hat!" Patrck groaned, covering his face with his hands.

"By any chance was the guy me?" the other's eyes widen

"Oh great Seraph! It is you isn't it! Hey do you know where Garuku is?" Pat pinched the bridge of his nose before grunting out a 'No' and walking down the hall to the elevator.

"Hey wait! I'm JP by the way" Patrck turned around to see the boy now in the hallway with an extended hand. Patrck reached to shake it, not wanting to be rude, before his eyes widened. The man had bright green, slightly transparent, wings. Lightning bugs circled them adding an extra glow. He noticed the moss and tree bark covering his body and just stood there in awe, mouth gaping open.

"I'm...Patrck" He mumbled out breathlessly, he blinked a few times.

JP looked confused before looking behind him, he quickly covered his mouth.

"I forgot those were there, crap" Patrck was still standing there shocked. JP wagged his hand over Pat's face, a few Lightning bugs flew around Pat's head.

"You... You have wings? How?" JP looked at Pat surprised.

"How did you know I have wings?!" JP shouted

"I don't know, maybe because I can see them!" Pat shouted back. Just then another door opened, it was the one across from Gar's.

"JP, why are you shouting?" the man had a deep voice but didn't leave his room.

"This guy here can see my wings!" JP grabbed Pat's arm and dragged him over to the open door. The deep voice sighed.

"JP, everyone can see your wings" they stopped in front of the door, all Patrck could see was a giant eye along with half a face.

"Oh, hello there. I'm Wade" Patrck backed up till he hit Gar's door. Fear ran through his blood but he couldn't move, couldn't run.

"Patrck," the giant brown eye stared at him, waiting to see what Pat was going to do.

"Psst, Wade. I think he might be human..."JP tried to whisper. Wade blinked looking at JP before moving away from the door. JP grabbed a hold of Pat's arm again and dragged him inside the apartment.

While the room appeared to be small from the outside it was huge inside. The ceiling looked taller than the building itself. Wade, who was indeed giant, sat on a chair in what seemed to be the living room. JP closed the door behind himself and Pat before flying up to the lamp on the side table next to Wade. Patrck slowly walked towards them, he was trying to take in all of it at once.

To his left he spotted a woman who appeared to be the same size as him standing in the kitchen making something. She turned and waved at him before going back to what she was doing. He finally made it to the chair the Giant sat in, JP flew down, grabbing Pat's arm and bringing him up to lamp. Patrck let out a yelp seeing how far off the ground he was. When he made it to the lamp Patrck couldn't help grasping onto the fabric for his life.

"So Patrck! It's not often humans enter our building, let alone at night. I think you are the first" Wade laughed at the last part but stopped seeing Pat's discomfort.

"I-I was just looking for Gar. You see we were on a date-" Patrck stuttered out

"You were on a date with Gar?! Wait so you're the guy he's always talking about" JP turned to look at the woman in the kitchen,

"MOLLY! This is the guy Gar is always talking about! He's actually real!" The woman laughed; she held a plate in one hand as she grabbed a broom and flew up to the three of them. She sat on Wade's shoulder and handed him a tiny cookie, she snapped her fingers and it suddenly became huge.

"Thank you" he said taking a bite as she handed some to JP, who gave one to Patrck.

"When Gar said he was seeing someone I don't think anyone thought it was a...well-" Molly said before getting cut off by Wade.

"Human." Patrck wasn't sure if it was meaningful or not but Wade's voice sounded harsh, bitter almost. Panic seeped its way through him.

"Behave. I'm not afraid of turning you tiny and leaving you with Keeters" Wade externally looked terrified and Molly grinned. She snapped her fingers and a black cat appeared, Patrck assumed it was Keeters.

"Any way back to our original discussion, where's Gar?" The three looked to Patrck waiting for him to tell them but he just shrugged.

"I don't know; we were on our way back here when he ran off..." He bit his lip, the cookie in his hand had cracked in half from his grip on it.

"Okay two questions: first, what time was that? Second, can I have your cookie?" Patrck looked to JP as Molly hissed at him. Pat sighed and handed the crumbled cookie to JP who took it happily.

"The time? I'm not sure what time but the sun was setting so-"

"Oh no," Molly stood from her place on Wade's shoulder and flew over to the window, she opened it and proceeded to look out.

"Guys, it's a full moon tonight" She shouted before flying back. The three looked at each other worriedly while Patrck sat confused.

"Can someone fill me in? Please?" Wade sighed before replying,

"Well since you haven't figured it out, Gar is a-"

"Werewolf!" JP shouted jumping up into the air

"Probably one of coolest Werewolf's I've ever met too!"

"JP, you've only met one Werewolf, and it was Gar" Wade said amused. Molly sat next to Patrck placing a hand on his shoulder motherly.

"I assumed he didn't tell you?" she asked softly, Patrck nodded his head

"Well I think he was going to today actually, I'm not sure though," he rubbed his face

"He is okay though right? This is normal for him, or something?" the room was silent. Dread washed over Patrck as he looked at the three of them, or rather two considering how JP seemed to be ignoring them and just sat eating the cookies.

"Well..." Wade began, he rubbed the top of his head,

"Even if he isn't in his apartment when he shifts he usually makes it back here at some point..." he went still before looking at Molly,

"You don't think they caught him, do you?" Patrck looked at Molly, panic laced her face but she tried not to show it.

"I doubt it, Gar is smart when it comes to not getting caught. He probably is taking the long way home. Yeah that sounds more like him..." she petted Keeters, who was in her lap, slowly.

"Who are they?" Patrck asked, he mentally punched himself for asking so many questions but he couldn't help himself.

"The Werewolf Hunters of course!" JP said, Wade turned his head and blew in his direction. The force of it make JP fly back off the lamp. Molly grabbed a hold of Pat's hand and they flew down safely to the ground. She led him into a room off to the side of the kitchen.

The room twinkled with magic; cauldrons were full of glowing green, purple, and yellow mixtures. Bats hung from the ceiling and other animals, most Patrck had never seen before, sat in cages. Molly petted a rather furry animal that seemed to burst into flames as soon as Pat walked past. Molly flicked a grape at it and it abruptly stopped, fur coming back like it was never ignited to begin with. Keeters climbed up onto a shelf and watched with Pat as Molly began flipping through a book.

"Here we are!" she exclaimed, she found a small cauldron and began boiling water into it. Patrck rubbed his hands together, waiting for Molly to explain...well everything. Keeters meowed causing Pat to wince, Molly turned to face him.

"Now Keeters, don't be rude. He is our guest!" Keeters Meowed again, Molly went back to what she was doing, salt and flowers were thrown into the pot along with a tooth and a deep purple liquid.

"So Patrck, you remember where you last saw Gar?" Patrck nodded his head,

"Good, you are going to go back there and look for him. And as soon as you find him I need you to make him drink this" She scooped up a small bottle of the liquid, it was a bright red but quickly turned to blue as it cooled.

"What do you mean I need to go look for him? Isn't he, like I don't know, a werewolf? Wouldn't he kill me or something?" Molly poured some of the yellow liquid from her other pot into a plant bed, the flowers morphing from blueberries to raspberries.

"You were the last person to see him so you need to go look for him. Anyways, werewolves don't usually attack their partners and the sort. So you should be fine" she threw a hand full of berries into her mouth before offering some to Patrck, he declined the offer.

"Okay but how would I even find him? I don't know what he looks like in his, uh... wolf state?" Pat followed Molly out of her lair, JP stood outside.

"How did you survive in there without everything trying to kill you!? Whenever I go in I lose at least half my lightning bug and at least 3 things try to eat my wings" JP sighed

"That's because you always bother them, I didn't have to keep them in cages until you thought it would be fun to bathe my phoenix" JP ran his hand threw his hair nervously

"Oh yeah sorry about that" Molly shook her head as they approached the door.

"So how am I supposed to find-?" Patrck repeated,

"Find who? Oh, you two are talking about Gar!" JP's lighting bugs flew around them

"Follow the moon! That's all you have to do! Oh hey that rhymed-" Molly pushed Pat out of the apartment and slammed it shut, he could hear her and Wade shout 'good luck' from behind the door. He stood there for a second before beginning to walk out. Well thanks for the help.

Once he was outside he quickly made his way to where he last saw Gar, the cold air stung his arms and the potion felt heavy in his pocket. He thought about what JP had said; follow the moon? What's that even supposed to mean? I hope it's not one of those dumb riddles- Pat stopped; he was at the spot that he had seen Gar, and like earlier he wasn't there. But he did see a group of men standing there; one of them, he noted, had been at the restaurant earlier. Before he looked older, late 60s at least, but now he looked younger almost healthier.

He inspected the other men noting the amount of silver they all worn and inhaled sharply ducking behind a corner. He heard them walking towards him and pushed himself further into the shadows; he heard one of them, the old man, speak.

"I feel sorry for that guy he was with, probably didn't even know what that bastard was. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if he was found dead tomorrow, probably eaten" the group laughed sickeningly. Patrck could hear another man in the group murmur something but couldn't hear was it was.

"Oh no, trust me. The moment I find that dammed beast I'm hanging it with my own watch chain!" the group cheered as loud as Pat's heart pounded. I need to find Gar. Pat made his way down the sidewalk, making sure he was away from the group of men. Eventually they turned down a street and entered a bar, Patrck's chest lightened.

"Gar?!" Pat shouted, he wasn't surprised when he didn't get a response. It was worth a shot. Pat looked up to the moon, the words JP had said still didn't make any sense to him but Pat decided that while Gar's life wasn't being pursued by hunters he could at least try. He looked up and down the street sighing.

~

Walking down the brightly, moonlight cover street, Pat looked down every ally way, searched every bush and even opened a few dumpsters. The only thing he had found was a deranged homeless man. He had searched almost the whole street and was ready to give up, when he heard a voice behind him,

"Excuse me, Sir?" Pat turned around, it was the waitress from earlier that day, though she wasn't wearing her uniform she still was dressed very wealthy. She approached him looking fearful.

"Please, it's my mother. She slipped in the ally and can't get up, I don't know what to do" the woman lead him to ally, it was pitch dark besides a slimmer of moon light that was reflected off of a window. Patrck pulled out his phone prepared to call an ambulance before it was smacked from his hands. She cornered him to the back of the ally way, he could feel his back press up onto the rough wall.

"You know it's hard to find people who want to play hero at this time of night. Most are at home with their friends, family, I'm surprised you aren't with you little friend from earlier..." Her voice sounded light and airy, almost angelic as she slid her nails down Pat's face making small scratches appear. Pat shook with terror as he stared at her sharp white teeth, she smiled at him mockingly almost asking if he wanted to play a game.

"Now let's get this over quickly," she reached forward, her hands going for his neck. Pat let out a shout, his eyes squeezing shut as he used his hands to delay his doom.

But it never came.

Pat opened his eyes slowly, the grip on his neck weakened as he watched her stumble back. The grip on his neck slacked until her hand completely fell, her once red eyes rolling to the back of her head as she fell. Patrck slid down the bricked wall, his breath stuck in his throat as he thought about how close to death he was. It was then he noticed the growling.

His head shot up so he was face to face with red and blue eyes. The wolf sat in front of him, blood covering its fur as it breath heavily into his face. Pat wasn't a religious person but yet he prayed to whatever is up there in hopes that it was truly Gar and not his death. It approached till Pat could feel it on his neck, he shook with fear but didn't dare to move. Tears sprouted from the corner of his eyes and he tried to take deep breaths but they didn't seem to help.

"Gar?" his voice cracked making himself flinch. The wolf backed away slightly before licking one of the tears off of his face, and then again, and again till Pat couldn't help but giggle at the feeling. He raked his fingers through Gar's fur as he took deep breaths and pulled out the potion from his pocket. He popped off the cork and held it to Gar's muzzle.

"It's from Molly, she told me to get you to drink it" He held it closer to Gar. He waited a second before opening his mouth, allowing Pat to pour it in. When it was empty Pat placed the bottle back into his pocket.

Gar began whimpering, he laid down resting his head on Pat's leg to allow Patrck to pet him more as the potion began to affect him. A few minutes had passed and a bright blue flash of light changed Gar back to his human form. He was still covered in blood, though it was barely noticeable in the dark. Pat helped him stand, both of their legs seemed wobbly; Pat's from nerves while Gar's from his lack of energy.

~

Gar had collapsed before they made it back to his apartment. Molly and JP, thankfully, were standing just outside the apartment building and were able to help bring him in. The three of them brought Gar into one of Molly and Wade's spare room where they insured Gar wasn't hurt. They cleaned as much dried blood off of him as they could, JP had been the first to head back to his apartment, followed by Molly. Pat was left sitting next to the sleeping Garuku. He played with his hair, a soft smile tugging at his lips.

He felt Gar wake form his sleep.

"What time is it?" he yawned out. Patrck looked to his watch reading the time out loud, it was almost four. Gar shifted in order to make more room available on the bed, he opened his arms

"You need to sleep" Pat chuckled, sleep stung behind his eyes as he laid down with him. Gar pulled the blanket tightly around them before placing a light kiss on Pat's cheek. Pat leaned into the touch, it had been such a crazy, weird day. Mentally he put a note to arrange a meeting with a therapist as he fell into sleep land.

"I love you"


End file.
